


Shorter Than the Day

by DevonShea



Series: Immortality is Overrated [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Books, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Merlin and Leon sometimes have very different taste in fiction.
Relationships: Leon/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Immortality is Overrated [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #381:eternity/not what it looks





	Shorter Than the Day

Leon cringed and set the book Merlin had purchased a few days ago on the table next to the settee. “Merlin, this is depressing. Why do you like her work so much?”

His lover just shrugged. “She wrote such beautiful imagery. Which one did you read?”

“One of the death ones.”

Merlin chuckled. “That doesn’t narrow it all that much.”

“True. It was the one with Death picking her up in a carriage.”

“Oh, that one I really do like. I think it suits us, don’t you?”

“What, riding in Death’s carriage for all Eternity? Merlin, we’re still alive.” Leon stretched his arms. “Doesn’t seem likely to change any time soon, either.”

Merlin joined Leon on the settee, the fire sufficiently fed that it should last for a while. “Hand me my book. You read your boring book on naval warfare.” He snuggled under Leon’s arm after the redhead picked up both of their books and the two men settled in for a quiet night.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
